Comment acheter des jouets incognito?
by MV-GD
Summary: Et voici comment Near achète ses jouets, sans se taper la honte du siècle!
1. Chapter 1

Yo les francophones!

**(V: Et moi alors? M: Tu vas pas recommencer? V: Si je sais mon texte par coeur! En plus la fin était géniale! M: On recommence juste pour _ça_? V: Attention aux gosses!)**

Informations** (V: Flash Infos de dernières minutes! M: -_sort massue du sol et assomme V_-)**

- actions en italique

-commentaires persos en gras!

-Longue fic, probablement une dizaine de chapitres si ça vous plaît. On la continuera selon vos commentaires! ALORS METTEZ DES REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><strong>1ère méthode<strong> :

C'est la plus utilisée par Near. Elle consiste à envoyer quelqu'un faire ses courses à sa place. Rester en général.

Avantages : Pratique, on ne perd pas de temps et on ne risque pas de se taper la honte.

Inconvénients : Et oui, à force de l'utiliser, on se fait détester par ses agents. Pauvre Near !

**Il a testé pour vous :**

Near : RESTER!

Rester : Je suis pas là ! Je suis au commissariat le plus proche !

Near : C'est ici le commissariat le plus proche…

Rester : Ah. Merde. T'es sûr ?

Near : Je pense puisque tu es devant moi…

Rester : Ah vie injuste ! N'y a-t'il pas de moyen pour que j'échappe à mon cruel destin ? Ne suis-je sur cette terre que pour effectuer cette tâche ingrate _?-se met à genoux façon Roméo_ **( Juliette t'es où ?)**- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Y a-t'il quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre ? Et comment les humains peuv…

Near : C'est du Shakespeare ça ?

Rester : Non, c'est du moi !

Near : Bon en effet la vie est cruelle. Va faire mes courses !

Rester : Mais je peux pas j'ai de la crème solaire sur le feu !

Near : Arrête de mentir.

Rester : Mais je…

Near : Tu dois faire mes courses que ça te plaise ou non !

Rester : Mais je dis la vérité !

Near : Tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse !

Rester : Elle va cramer là !

Near : Tiens prends la…

**BAOUM**

Rester : Je savais que ça arriverait ! Elle a explosé, elle était trop cuite.

Near : Alors c'était vrai. Tu fabriques de la crème solaire dans mon dos…

Rester : Je sais, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Vous fâchez pas s'il vous plaît…

Near : Tu pourras m'en faire trois tubes ? J'ai la peau sensible!

Rester : 0.0…0.0…0.0

Near : Bon vas-y !

Rester : Je vois, je ne pourrai pas échapper à mon funeste et noir dest…

Near : NE RECOMMENCE PAS AVEC TOI-MÊME ET DÉGAGE DE MA VUE ! Et j'allais oublier…sois gentil et N'OUBLIE PAS LA LISTE !

Rester : Et galère et merde oh merde et merde…

Rester, bien obligé, dut donc entrer dans le magasin de jouets.

Vendeuse : Je peux vous aider ? *o* =D

Rester : Non, c'est bon, j'ai une liste.

Vendeuse : Parce que vous savez, on fait un rabais sur les ours en peluche en ce moment. =D

Rester : Non c'est bon. Je - Avoir - Liste.

Vendeuse : Si vous avez la carte, vous pouvez aussi… =D

Rester : Vous voyez, je me tourne comme ça…

Vendeuse : Oui =D

Rester : Je prends cet ours en peluche comme ça…

Vendeuse : Oui =D

Rester : Je le lève comme ça…

**(V : Et tu me donnes tout ton fric en cash maintenant, et tu signes ce billet pour prouver que ça m'appartient =D)**

Vendeuse : Oui =D

**(M : YATTA ON EST RICHE !)**

Rester : Et je te le fous dans ta gueule comme ça =D !

Vendeuse : Grmpf… =D

Rester : Bon trouver ça maintenant.

Plus tard, à la caisse…

Vendeuse : Mumpf… =D

Rester : Ah je voulais savoir c'est quoi votre nom ?

Vendeuse : Mgrpft. =D

Rester : Jolie prénom, il vous va à ravir ^.^ Et ça coûte combien ?

Vendeuse : Mijonpf =D

Rester : Oh c'est gratuit ! MERCI =D

Vendeuse : _-commence à gueuler-_ Mmmpfjiyonpfgrmpf ! ! . =D

Rester : Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir ! =D

Vendeuse : MIIIIYONPF ! =D

**(Toujours heureuse la miss…comment elle fait ? Bon d'accord, on avoue, c'est l'ours en peluche qui sourit.)**

De retour au SPK.

Rester : Near…

Near : Yes ?

Rester : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : JE T'EMMERDE !

Near : Me too Rester, me too…

...


	2. Chapter 2

V : Coucou~

M : Cuicui~

V : Craaaaaa Craaaaa~

M : -_sifflote-_

V : Bang!

M : C'est quoi ça?

V : Ouais le pigeon qui a pas vu la vitre!

M : Bonne imitation, tu as du plâtre pour reboucher le mur?

Tout ça pour dire bonjour enfait.

Petites Infos :

-Pas de commentaires persos cette fois en raison du fait de l'incrustation des auteurs dans leur propre fic'

-Ce chapitre ne ressemble pas vraiment au premier (Ce n'était pas voulu, mais M était fatigué en raison du fait de sa bataille contre deux poivrons armés et un ananas armé aussi et surtout de la fuite de quatre malheureux bouts de poitrine de poulet. Et V qui était déjà morte de rire s'est laissé entraîner.)

-**Nous vous prions**(Amen! ... : JASHIN-SAMA PUTAIN!) **de nous dire quel style de phrasé vous sied le plus.** (M : Ceci est ce que vous appelez dans le langage courant des personnes composant le peuple, qui n'est pas le mien, un ''ordre''. V : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai rien compris non plus ^^'' M : Inculte va! V : Je suis venue, j'ai vu, j'ai vingt culs ^^ M : Ta phrase, bien que célèbre, ne rentre pas dans le contexte actuel. V : Parce qu'il y a un contexte? M : Ma réponse est un mot composé de trois lettres, qui comporte au minimum une voyelle et qui contient aussi un o. V : ..._-en pleine réflexion_-).

-Veuillez excuser V pour sa débilité congénitale et héréditaire, qu'elle partage d'ailleurs avec sa femme, qui s'est un peu accentuée dans cet Intro et dans la suite mais elle a un peu bu. (V : Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie~)

* * *

><p><strong>2ème méthode :<strong>

Near ne l'a utilisée qu'une seule fois. Vous comprendrez pourquoi… Se faire passer pour un gosse. (Très facile pour Near étant donné son physique)En effet personne ne s'étonne de trouver un gamin de huit ans dans un magasin de jouets.

_Avantages :_ Très facile à faire, ne nécessite aucun matériel à part un bon talent d'acteur.

_Inconvénients_ : Vous risquez de rencontrer les vendeuses dans la rue et d'attirer du monde…

**Il a testé pour vous :**

Near : Bon bah je vais faire les courses.

Rester : -_arrêt cardiaque-_

Gevanni : KIRA A ENFIN FRAPPÉ !

Near : C'est impossible il ne connaît pas son nom.

Gevanni : Comment ça ? Rester ne savait pas son propre nom ? 0.0 ''

Linder : Mais non ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que vous allez faire vos courses vous-même.

Gevanni : Comment vous allez faire pour ne pas vous taper la honte ?

Near : Gevanni…

Gevanni : Oui =D

Linder : J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Near : LINDER !

Linder : Oui moi ?

Near : Bon d'accord, je vais faire mes courses.

Rester : MAIS MOI AUSSI JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Linder : Rendors-toi.

Gevanni : Quelqu'un a un lit ?

Linder : C'est pas à toi que je parlais !

Rester : Faut le comprendre ! On le lui dit tellement souvent qu'à la fin…

Gevanni : Vous êtes méchants je boude !

Near : _-est parti depuis longtemps, mais on sait pas comment il entendait la conversation, ah oui…téléphone de Gevanni…-_

**Dans THE magasin.**

Vendeuse : Bonjour mon chou =D

Near : -_énervé-_JE SUIS PAS UN….ah merde je suis un gamin…

Vendeuse : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? =D

Near : Je suis pas un chou euuuuh je suis une salade.

Zetsu ( Du manga Naruto comme les personnages qui suivent) : _-court au ralentit dans le magasin, avec la chanson « Ti Amo » passant en fond sonore, les yeux remplis de cœur sur un fond rose, ses cheveux verts se balançant sous la brise de sa course-_ MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUR *w*

Kisame : ZETSU AU PIED !

Itachi : Et c'est reparti…

Kakashi : ILS SONT LA ! ILS SONT LA ! PREPAREZ LES CANONS !

Naruto : MULTICLONAGE SUPRA ! HAREM JUTSU ! RASENGAN ! ET MERDE…

Gai : C'est un Jutsu ça ?

Anciens clients : _-sous le choc, la mâchoire bavardant joyeusement avec le sol-_

Vendeuse : Bienvenue nouveaux et…très nombreux et …très sexy…clients =D

Directeur du magasin (Alias V) : Les personnages de Naruto sont priés de se diriger vers le rayon sortie ! –_petit silence_- Tu me rends ma culotte maintenant ?

Inconnue (Alias M) : Oui tout de suite…à part ça tu sais où est la mienne ?

Directeur (Toujours V) : Sous le bureau je crois…

Inconnue (M) : Et ton t-shirt tu le veux ?

Directeur (V) : … En ai-je vraiment besoin ?

Inconnue (M) : Mmnnnno…c'est quoi cette petite lumière là ?

Directeur (V) : Oh c'est rien ça veut juste dire que le micro est allumé ^^

Inconnue (M) : Ah ok.

Directeur : (V) : Le micro est allumé… ^^

Inconnue (M) : Bah oui c'est ce que tu viens de dire ^^

Directeur (V) : LE MICRO EST ALLUMÉ ! 0.0

Inconnue (M) : BAH OUI J 'AI COMPRIS J 'SUIS PAS …. Et merde.

Directeur (V) : Oh galère…oh merde et merde…

Vendeuse : Oh bien dis-donc elles se sont calmées ! Ce n'est que la troisième fois aujourd'hui =D

Near : _-a pris un air choqué-_ J'suis trop jeune pour entendre ça !

Vendeuse : Oh t'inquiète pas pauvre salade je vais m'occuper de toi =D De quoi as-tu besoin ? =D

Near : -s_ort une liste de trois kilomètres de long_- Euh Maman Roger m'a fait une liste :3

Vendeuse : Euh oui montre =D

Near : Tiens =D

Vendeuse : _-Limite de la crise cardiaque-_ AUTANT QUE CA ? Euh je vais te chercher ça tout de suite… =D

Near : Okey je vous attends à la caisse !

Vendeuse : Mauvaise idée, c'est à côté du bureau du directeur, enfin de la directrice, enfin de ce qu'il en reste… =D

Near : Mais c'est pas grave !

Plus tard la vendeuse arrive à la caisse avec, soyons optimistes, 25 caddies remplis à ras bord de jouets. Elle commence à encaisser ce qui lui prit, soyons encore optimistes, 4 heures et 25 minutes. Near paya avec sa carte de crédit, oui à huit ans on a une carte de crédit. Puis il partit.

Le lendemain dans la rue, Near discutait par téléphone avec le président des USA.

Near : Oui je pense que ce chef de ce trafic de drogue se trouve chez vous, probablement à Los Angel…

Vendeuse : Bonjour ma petite endive ça va ? =D

Near : J'suis pas une endive je suis une salade !

Président : Hein ?...quoi ?

Near : C'est pas à vous que je parle.

Vendeuse : Je te dérange pas quand même ! Tu parles à qui ? =D

Near : Au prési….à Maman Roger que j'aime très fort !

Vendeuse : Elle a un nom bizarre ta mère =D Et pourquoi tu lui dis vous ? =D

Near : Parce qu'elle est avec Papa Linder !

Président : C'est moi Papa Linder ?

Near : Mais non. Excusez faut juste que je leur dise que je vais rappeler plus tard. Alors Papa, Maman je vous rappelle ce soir ! Oui moi aussi je vous aime ! Bisous !

Président : …


End file.
